


My Silver Starlight

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond Romance Fanfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: While writing on his writing desk at the Last Homely House, in the valley of Imladris, Elrond reflects on his time with Celebrían and the love he shared with her.My take on an Elrond romance cliché.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> For this one-shot, I did some research on Elrond and Celebrían, while also getting an idea from reading fanfiction stories on the couple.

Time seemed to melt away as the quill touched the parchment, the ink seeping onto the paper with grace and elegance, in only a manner that Elrond Half-elven, the dark-haired lord of Rivendell, could write. This was one of those sad days he dared not recall, but it was still important.

It was the day that his darling wife, Celebrían, with her silver hair and tempered reflection, if not complete with a loving heart, could provide for Elrond. He remembered her plain and simple as the woman he loved, not the woman who was leaving him for the Undying Lands. Their time together was precious, so precious that he dared not forget it.

Their first meeting was shortly after he was given one of the three elven rings, Vilya the Blue Ring, for that ring held a sapphire stone in the center, wrapped around its gold frame, for it was in this moment that he met Celebrían. And she was as lovely as ever.

“Dance with me,” Celebrían asked him all those years ago.

“Certainly,” Elrond said, taking her hand in his. “Tell me, what is your family like? I would love to meet them.”

“As we would love to meet you,” said the golden-haired elven lady Galadriel, donned in a white flowing dress.

“Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn,” Elrond said, surprised to see them. “It is an honor.”

“We can be friends, can we not?” Celeborn, a golden-haired elven lord, asked out of courtesy.

“Yes, I believe we can. Are we not already?” Elrond asked, curious.

“Yes,” Galadriel said. “But Celebrían needs time and patience. She is my daughter.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you, Elrond,” Celebrían apologized.

“It tis alright,” Elrond said, admitting freely, “I have encountered Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn many times. This happens to be a precious moment.”

“Then we have much to discuss,” Celeborn said, gesturing with his hand towards Elrond.

Elrond looked back at Celebrian and her beautiful starlit eyes. Already he was entranced by her beauty, and would take that into account several years later, when they were wed. And what a splendid wedding it was, adorned by all the elves. Elrond and Celebrian said a few words, kissed as if they hadn’t seen each other in a long time – for it was a cherished time in Elrond’s life – and danced…

“Elrond,” Celebrían’s soft voice broke Elrond out of his daydream, “it is time.”

“Yes. Yes it is,” Elrond said, not knowing he would be saying the same thing to his daughter Arwen, when the time came.

“Goodbye mother,” Elladan said, choking back on tears.

“It is not a goodbye.” Celebrían said, touching her twin son’s cheek. “We will see each other again.”

“Yes we will.” Elrond said, helping Celebrian onto a horse. He looked up at her, wondering what would become of them now. “We will see each other again.”

Celebrian smiled a small smile. “I’m counting on it.”

Elrond’s heart broke when they reached the Grey Havens. A ship was waiting for his wife. And yet, he couldn’t let her go. He embraced her when they reached the docks, held onto her for a few seconds more and kissed her cheek, before moving to her lips. The moment was too tender. He didn’t want it to end. And yet, Celebrian released him before he had the chance to. He held onto her hand for a few more seconds, before she slipped away, leaving onto the ship as Elrond watched, helplessly on the docks, as the elven vessel sailed away, further down the bay and out of sight.

Elrond returned home to Rivendell with a heavy heart and without a wife to guide him through the waning years of the Third Age of Middle-earth.

The End.


End file.
